Misty's Birthday
by swimming-toon-lover
Summary: It's Misty's 18th birthday...and there's only one person she really wants to hear from. one-shot


"Has she moved?" Daisy's voice didn't penetrate her vigil.

"No, and she probably won't." Violet answered.

"Every year. She doesn't deserve this; I don't know how she keeps holding on to nothing."

Misty's eyes left their fixation for the first time in hours as they slid sideways to glance at her sisters.

Of course she knew she didn't deserve this, but all the knowledge and experience in the world just couldn't change the way she felt, no matter how much she wished she could.

"It's taking away from the whole day." Violet complained in exasperation. Misty rolled her eyes, but admitted internally that she had a point. All day Misty had refused to leave the gym, and only grudgingly consented to leave her perch by the phone.

This had been a matter of convenience earlier in the day as Tracey, joined by Professor Oak, Casey, Sakura, and even Gary Oak had called her. Later in the day both May and Max had called, though separately. Rudy and Mari's call had been slightly uncomfortable, as always, but still appreciated. When Tracey had arrived for dinner she had paid him no attention until they actually sat down to eat. During the meal her eyes kept flickering back toward the phone in the hall. Erika had called after dinner, and the last call she had received was from Mrs. Ketchum.

Now she sat, just like every other year, waiting.

"I guess that's the downside to birthdays, you learn who really cares." Daisy said softly as the trio walked away. As soon as she was sure they were gone, Misty sank her head into her knees. No matter how many years went by, it still hurt just as badly every time.

Misty's head snapped up abruptly as the afterhours doorbell rang. She looked around in fear and confusion. She got up a little shakily, willing herself, unsuccessfully, not to get her hopes up as her hopelessly romantic imagination zoomed into overdrive. As she neared the door she noticed her sisters huddled around the corner, watching. She took a deep breath and reached a shaky hand toward the door and pulled it open.

"Happy birthday Misty!"

She tried not to let her disappointment show, as she was still incredibly surprised and excited to see,

"Brock? What are you doing here?" she stepped aside to allow him to enter and closed the door behind him.

"Well I haven't been able to tell you happy birthday in person since you turned 14. 18 is a big year!"

"Yeah, guess it is." She said, smiling at her oldest friend. "But…" she hesitated, not wanting to offend Brock, belittle his visit, or sound upset and desperate.

"Ash left for the Isshu region after Sinnoh, but I decided not to. I'm going to be a Pokémon doctor now." He announced brightly. Misty's face fell for a second before she grinned broadly.

"That's so awesome!" she said cheerily.

"Here, I got you a present." He said, taking off his large backpack, and rummaging around in it. He withdrew a blue wrapped present and handed it to her, grinning. She took it and tore the paper away to reveal a glass case with three Pokémon figures within; a Gyrados, a Bellsprout, and an Onix.

"They're our types, remember!" Brock said. Misty studied the arrangement.

"Yeah, from that phony book Team Rocket gave us, about what Pokémon we are based on our birthdays."Brock nodded, but Misty didn't smile. Brock pursed his lips.

"Misty, I'm so sorry." She looked up.

"For what? This is great!" she said.

"No, I'm sorry about the last few years. We haven't been very good friends."

"I got the letters." Misty said. Brock grimaced.

"Well, we still should have tried harder to call." Misty smiled.

"I understand." Brock looked troubled, like he was debating whether he should say something.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him in concern.

"It's about this year. I'm so, so sorry." Misty looked confused.

"But you're here! And you gave me an amazing gift…"

"It's Iris' birthday!" Brock exploded. Misty's eyes widened in shock at the outburst.

"What?"

"Today is also Iris' birthday. She's the girl who is traveling with Ash in Isshu. He called me to ask how to make a cake." Brock said, sounding ashamed. Misty blinked at him.

"So, so he's celebrating her birthday…and that's why he forgot about me? He was even right there, at a phone?" Her voice was empty, hollow.

"I'm so sorry Misty. I tried to tell him, but he, he hung up too fast, and…"

"Brock," she cut across him. "You are the best…friend…ever."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He was clearly surprised at first, but retuned the hug, patting her soothingly on the back as she did everything she could not to cry.

This was it. The last nail in her and Ash's friendship's coffin. The Sinnoh league had finished no more than three months ago. Three. Months. They had been friends for years upon years, but this girl, this Iris, had taken everything from her, even her birthday, in less than three months, just because she was around.

"Brock…" she began, not really knowing what she was planning to say.

"It's ok Misty. He means well I know he does. And he does miss you, I've seen it."

Misty frowned, anger building.

"It's not like I'm dead!" she said heatedly. "If he misses me so much, he could do something about it! There are phones, he obviously knows that." She hissed the last part, and Brock looked at a bit of a loss.

"Misty, he's just Ash. He lives in the present, and…"

"And I'm not a part of it." She said bitterly. "Doesn't he know that there is such a thing as history? That something isn't erased as soon as it's done happening?" Brock didn't respond.

"Brock, it's nearly midnight, do you have a place to stay?" she said, changing the subject before his head exploded.

"Ah, yeah, actually, I've got my new friend Sage with me. Traveling by car now, so we're heading back to Pewter." He laughed nervously, and Misty had the impression that he felt guilty leaving her after that exchange. She, however, was relieved that he was going.

"Well, you should get going then, it's late to be driving." She said, trying her best not to sound like she was kicking him out. He smiled at her and sighed.

"It'll be alright Misty. He'll grow up someday." He turned and, with a wave, walked out the door. Misty waved back, and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, and then I'll be completely forgotten." She said under her breath.

Misty looked up at the clock as it struck midnight and her birthday ended. She made her way up to her room and flopped down onto her bed.

This should have been it. This day should have been the end. Ash had shown his true colors today, shown just how little his own history, his own so called best friends, meant to him. But as she stared up at her ceiling, she knew, mad as she was, that she would continue to hope. No matter how many times that hope was shattered, no matter how many times he proved that he was no longer worth the bother, not worth the hurt, that stupid hope would reform, and she would just set herself up to be shattered all over again.

Somewhere in a forest in the Isshu region, Ash Ketchum sat up in his sleeping bag, cradling a small fishing lure in his hands.

"Happy Birthday Misty." He muttered to it. He had considered this year, more than ever, breaking the vow he made to himself to only tell her happy birthday if he could see her in person, because a phone call or a letter just didn't seem like enough.

"I'll be there next year." He whispered to the lure that was Misty in miniature. "I promise Mist."

**So…bit depressing really, but there's hope I guess. Just my little way of turning a real life situation into Pokémon to deal with it. Ta da. **


End file.
